Pugari Gold Mine
Pugari Gold Mine is the fourth mission in Syphon Filter 3. As a flashback, it details Lawrence Mujari's involvement with Syphon Filter by showing his mission to investigate the Pugari compound in South Africa, which is carried out with two fellow soldiers. Plot Mpumalanga, South Africa Pugari Gold Mine Mujari's Testimony from the Congressional Record "In 1984 I was a soldier for the African National Council fighting to liberate my African brothers from apartheid. On August 27th of that year, Venik Smith, Shawon Dejesus and I infiltrated the Pugari South African Mining Crop to sabotage the facilities and free the indentured workers." "We discovered that many of the workers had been exposed to some unknown biological agent that was unearthed deep within the mines. A foreman named Samuel Jones, sealed the sick men in one of the mines to keep them from infecting the other workers. For me, it became a mission of great loss and deep regret." Walkthrough The minute you set down from the parasail, head forwards to where the ramp says "jump", you don't need to press anything as Mujari will automatically leap forwards. Shoot the soldiers surrounding you quickly, then pick up the explosives to the right, (they are in the green box). Go to where you landed after the leap and climb down by backing up off the cliff. Then press X to let go, snipe the soldier on the bottom level and the ones on level ground. Then walk to the left, taking out more soldiers on the levels above you. Ahead of you should be a cave, (check your map to find it if you want to, it's the only way out on the level ground). There is a Flak Jacket to the left of the cave if you need it, head into the cave afterwards. Climb over the boxes and shoot the soldier you run into, head forwards through the rocks, look ahead and you'll see two guards around a shack, snipe them from the distance. Then head down the cave on the left side of the shack. You'll see two slaves working a machine, immediately afterwards two soldier will show up; kill them and approach the slaves. Head towards the mine cart, kill the soldier to the left and head to the right. Continue forwards into a corridor and you'll see two soldiers guarding a bridge, snipe them with your Sniper Rifle. Then head towards the bridge, Mujari will tell the slaves to wait. Equip your Gas Grenades and head onto the bridge. Soldiers will appear in the caves on both sides of the bridge, chuck a gas grenade on each side to kill them. After both sides are clear another soldier will appear on the right side cave, shoot him. Then continue forwards and a cut-scene will take over. From the way you entered, head to the left through the passageway. Continue on and you'll see a guard at the end of the passageway, shoot him and move on. You'll see Dejesus on a walkway being approached by a soldier, shoot him and all the soldiers in the area. A cut-scene will take over when you are done. Head back to where you first found the two slaves, watch out for new soldiers on your path, then rig the explosives to where the white text says to do. Another cut-scene will take over to conclude the mission. Trivia * A hidden M79 can be acquired by doing a sharp 180 when parachuting and landing on the small ledge. Category:Syphon Filter 3 Missions